The Times We Almost Lost Everything
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: James Potter has always been the binding force that held the Marauders together. Throughout the years each member of the Marauders has a moment of weakness that James helps in ways that would both mend and scar his dearest friends until the bitter end.
1. Sirius

**The Times We Almost Lost Everything**

The time they almost lost Sirius was in first year. James and Sirius had hit it off, becoming fast friends despite his family's warnings that he shouldn't get comfortable in either the Gryffindor house or as the position of James Potter's best friend.

They had, of course already known each other in passing, both being purebloods thus having both been introduced at least once so as to keep up the pretense of polite acting among the nobles of the wizarding world. However James had been quick to look past their less than perfect beginnings and create a new one.

Sirius was partial to thinking he genuinely didn't remember having met him, it being when they were seven at the Black house where Sirius had decided to be a complete prat and order the house elf not to bring James his food no matter what anyone else said. Sirius himself was partial to pretending it had never happened.

Regardless, Sirius soon found himself in a pickle or a bind however which way you choose as he soon discovered just how inferior he felt when put beside the young Potter who welcomed into his circle not only the new scaredy cat of the Gryffindor house but also the boy who seemed to wish for nothing else than to be ignored.

James welcomed them all as his friends and then, later, sometime around Christmas, into his home. Sirius had gladly accepted, having already received word that he was not to be welcomed back at Grimauld place until he begged for forgiveness and demanded to be placed in Slytherin.

Both of which he refused to do.

Upon arriving at the Potter house however, he swiftly realized just how out of his depth he was upon entering. For the first time in too long he was in a home that was quaintly yet elegantly decorated, nothing gaudy or unneeded, warm and friendly and all too entirely welcoming.

The Potters treated him kindly, offering him food, drink, games, talk, everything they so freely offered their son they offered to him. Sirius however…. Felt entirely out of place.

Here was this family, this family he had been raised to hate and loathe and they were treating his kindly, gently, as if he belonged there. James hadn't told, hadn't needed to tell him that the reason for their delay in entering had been so that his parents could change their ward to allow a member of the Black family through.

It only made sense since it had been made clear that James would never be able to visit his home due to similar wards.

Later, on Christmas Eve, as the two boys were lying in their beds, James spoke quietly, "You know Sirius…. You… You can visit whenever you want to. You're welcome whenever you'd like."

Sirius had laid in silence for a moment, "Im not sure I should James…."

James had frowned and sat up looking as though Sirius had damaged his dignity in some way, something Mrs. Black would never have approved of seeing as she disapproved of any visible emotion. "Why not?"

Sirius had sighed and sat up slowly, "James… I should think it'd be obvious. I don't belong here…"

James had scoffed, "You belong here as much as you belong in Gryffindor, you're my friend you dolt."

Sirius gave a small smile, "I don't belong in Gryffindor though. My whole family has been in Slytherin. That's where I belong James. Im supposed to join him when he comes recruiting out class, that's where I belong."

James threw off his cover and marched over to Sirius, scowling at him, "Going to become a Death Eater then? Just leave me, Remus and Peter to fend on our own out there then?"

Sirius looked helplessly up at his friend, "You all have your families, and your mum and dad are here…"

James continued to scowl down at his friend, "And what about you? You expect we'll just let you off without anything to show for it? Bloody hell we will."

Sirius shifted uneasily in his borrowed bed, "Look James... Im just trying to-"

"Well stop it! You're our friend and we aren't very likely to leave you just because it's inconvenient for you to deal with us. If you're worried about the war then don't be, let me take care of it. Just you wait, it'll be me who puts an end to it, you'll see. In the meantime, you just lay back and enjoy our company because you aren't going to be rid of us easily, do you hear me Sirius?"

Sirius gaped up at his friend and then let a slow smile cross him face, "Yes James."

"Now you can just be yourself from now on, alright? I won't let your family bother with any of us if I have a say, do you hear?"

Sirius nodded again, holding back tears he absolutely refused to let fall as James cleared his throat uneasily and went back to his bed, "Now good night…. And Happy Christmas."

Sirius hadn't responded but instead fallen asleep where, in his dream he watched a young man with raven hair and glasses put an end to a man with no nose he knew immediately to be Voldemort and felt his heart lighten for he was sure the man was James doing just as he had promised.


	2. Peter

The Times We Almost Lost Everything.

The year they almost lost Peter was in their second year, shortly after discovering Remus's affliction. James and Sirius had been planning quietly, waiting for Remus to be released from the infirmary so that they could hurry to the kitchens.

Peter had, of course, already spoken to the elves there and arranged for them to prepare a few meals for them along with an array of sweets that they knew Remus would enjoy.

Sirius cackled quietly at something James had said and then frowned slightly at his jittery friend, nervously gazing out one of the windows, "Oi Pete. You're not afraid of him now are you?"

Peter jumped and blanched nervously, "Err… Uh... What I mean is… Well I don't mean to say…"

Sirius scowled and shook his head in disbelief, "You're scared of him! I should have known you would be, you don't belong in Gryffindor…"

James had frowned, looking upon the both of them in contemplative silence before sighing and beginning to speak, "Sir-"

The door opened and Remus exited looking both exhausted and frazzled at Madam Merry's overbearing hospitality. Upon seeing his friends he managed a small, awkward smile, surprised but having expected them to be there nonetheless as always, "Hullo everybody."

James and Sirius, master trouble makers and deceivers immediately smiled brightly and approached him without hesitation, wrapping their arms over his shoulders and steering him merrily down the hall to the kitchens where he could feast of unhealthy food.

After finally making it to the kitchens they let themselves in, tickling the pear that opened for them eagerly. Sirius huffed in appreciation at the sight of all the food waiting for them, "Prat couldn't even decide what he wanted to eat so he just asked for everything did he?"

Peter flushed and looked down at his feet, missing Remus's concerned and confused look and James's glare at Sirius.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" Remus inquired hesitantly.

James sighed and shook his head, "Peter is just having a little bit of trouble wrapping his head around an issue and Sirius had decided to take it far more personally than he needs to yet."

Remus nodded hesitantly and sat down quietly at the table, quickly forgetting the issue as the elves immediately made him feel guilty by nearly weeping when he refused a bit of pie before his meal.

Sirius cackled, watching the young werewolf struggle to comfort the elves, eating a bit of everything they offered, looking helplessly at Sirius for aid. Sirius merely laughed and raised a fork in a mock salute as he dug into his food.

James smiled softly at all of his friends and then turned to the grim Peter, "Pete, mate. Sirius is just upset because he thinks you're scared of Remus just because he happens to be something that he can't help."

Peter nodded mutely as James continued, "Sirius takes these kinds of things quite personally, you know. A mate can't pick his family any more than he can pick what he does during a full moon and he's scared that if his best mates will run away from one, why wouldn't they run away from the other, you see what Im saying?"

Peter again nodded mutely, understanding showing in his eyes, "Remus is no more a danger to us than he ever was. You know that. So just… find a way to prove to Sirius that you do. Yeah?"

Peter nodded and then smiled at James, "Thank you James, I'll think of what to do and ill fix this." He stood abruptly, "Tell them I had to go to the library."

James smiled slightly and nodded, waving him off. Sirius frowned after him, "Now where's he going?"

James smirked, "Getting away from your foul mood, I suspect."

Sirius huffed, looking slightly guilty, "It's his own fault. He can't be so indecisive all the time; I can't be around someone I have to tell what to like and what not to."

James nodded understandingly, not saying a word and instead smirking at the uncomfortable looking Remus still struggling with the elves, "Parry, Minty, Monty, Ben? Im sure Mr. Lupin is enjoying your food to the best of his abilities but he gets nervous when people watch him eat and finds he can't enjoy it quite as much as he would like."

The elves immediately backed away, grinning at one another and swarming the cackling Sirius instead who had none of the same problems as Remus, having no such qualms with being watched.

Later, far later than any of them cared to admit and would refuse to admit in later hours as they all suffered severe stomachaches and the desire to nap, they returned to their tower where Remus, still exhausted from the night before promptly fell asleep.

Sirius frowned at the empty bed on the other side of the room, "Did Pete actually run away from me? He's not that much of a coward is he?"

James sighed tiredly and frowned at Sirius and then at the bed, "No Sirius, he went to the library. Get at least a bit of sleep will you?"

James gave an almighty harrumph and closed his eyes, "James?"

A pitiful sound escaped him, his eyes opening painfully to see the gleeful Peter crouching just in front of him, "What is it Pete?"

Peter bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, "I found it. I found how to get Sirius to forgive me."

James narrowed his eyes at him critically, "Oh? Let me see it then."

Peter grinned mischievously and pulled a large tome out from behind his back, causing James to sit up in startled amazement, "But Pete! This is from the restricted section! Not only that but…. This is beyond restricted….."

His voice was filled with awe, unable to disguise his excitement for anything but glee. Sirius groaned tiredly, "Was gon on?"

James shushed his raven haired friend quickly, "Petey has brought us a book on animagus. So we can be around Remus when he turns."

Sirius sat up slowly, gaping at his two tired, excited friends who were both watching him expectantly, "You found that all by yourself?"

Peter nodded proudly, "I may not do a lot of things by myself Sirius but that doesn't mean that I can't do them at all."

Sirius grinned slowly and then gave a silent jump and shout of triumph, "We're going to be using illegal magic!"

James shushed him quietly.


	3. Remus

**The Times We Almost Lost Everything**

They year they nearly lost Remus was in Fifth Year, the year he found out they already knew about his affliction.

What few knew about Remus was that he was rather found of photography. He'd take pictures of the things that made him happy, things that sparked thoughts, things that he deemed pictureworthy.

In fact, what few knew was that it would someday be Remus who would be the one taking pictures at the wedding of a very special friend and then later at another's birth. He'd fiddle with the lenses, crack a few jokes, take a few pictures on a good day and on bad days they'd find him fiddling with the lenses, cracking a few, and deleting pictures.

Which is why Sirius now made it his daily habit to go through and develop all the latest every night so as to remind him later that he was happy, just not at the moment.

James frowned at the mousy haired man scowling down at his camera, "You know, im pretty sure it works better if you point it away from your jewels Moony."

Remus's scowl deepened, "Im not taking pictures, im deleting them."

James sighed and flopped down next to his friend, "Figured as much. Could you at least let me see them before you do so I can see what made you happy today?"

Remus sighed and glanced at James, "Why do you even care James? Im a monster, not a friend…"

James closed his eyes and struggled to conceal his hurt at his friend's words, forcing a noticibly strained smile, "Nonsense, you've been my friend since first year and I see no reason in not continuing just because you happened to discover recently that we've known of your secret for three years already."

Remus frowned and sighed again, looking defeated but recognizing he owed James for his harsh words along with his continued friendliness, "Fine. Get over here and look. After you do, im deleting them."

James nodded and scooted closer, gazing down at the pictures on the screen and allowing a slight smile. The first picture he saw was one of a sunrise, beautiful, glorious and red, its shining light flooding the sky with color. Delete.

The second was of Sirius waking James the same way he insisted upon every morning, jumping on his. The picture wasn't the best quality, James remembered Remus laughing too hard to hold the camera steady. Delete.

The third was of a familiar dog cozying up to a few seventh year girls and looking quite smugly back at a flustered Wormtail who seemed to be waving uncomfortably. Delete.

A butterfly. Delete.

A Ravenclaw in the library, sun shining in just such a way as to create the perfect library scene. James thought it was a pity it was deleted.

A centaur at the edge of the forest. Delete. Had to have been a crime to have done so but James didn't say anything.

Finally. Finally, Remus came to a picture of a smiling red haired girl, shining in the sunlight and grinning at something just off camera it seemed. She seemed happy, shy gleeful and he felt his heart ache at not having been the cause of such a look.

He smiled and gazed at the picture a little longer than he should have before nodding, giving the go to delete the picture, sitting up and gazing out at the great grounds of Hogwarts, "you've got talent Remus."

Remus frowned and looked up at his raven haired friend, "What? My pictures aren't anything to brag about."

James grinned, sad but happy all the same and it showed on his face, "Yes it is Moony. You see things others don't, you take the time to look for the beauty in life while so many others are lost in seeing only the darkness of this bloody war that surrounds us and yet. Looking at your pictures I couldn't find a single trace of any of it."

Remus gaped at James for a moment, forgetting in his amazement at James's words that he was busy feeling bitter. He gazed over at his friend and noticed for what he felt to be the first time how much James had grown in the past few years.

His eyes were softer, warmer and sadder, disguised often by smiles and laughs but revealed in times when he was vulnerable. He was a pureblood, Remus often forgot that, in light of his cheerful behavior. His family was involved directly in the war, of course he would be happy that his friend could go without seeing it in his daily life.

Even Sirius, having been practically adopted by one pureblood family after having been forsaken by the other didn't seem to be as effected by it all as James and he wondered for a moment if it was because James gave him little opportunity to feel his heavy insecurities.

James gazed out over the grounds, frowning curiously at the familiar red head, his eyes always found without his own knowing. As he gazed his lips lifted slightly, unaware of the camera being raised until he heard a distinctive click of the the shutter.

He turned to face his friend, blushing and laughing, "Delete that one! C'mon mate, you cant let Sirius see that one!"

"Cant let me see what?" they both looked up in surprise to see the young Mr. Black standing above them from where they sat casually beneath the young oak James's child would someday sit under.

James felt his face flush, "Nothing."

Remus grinned, "The famous Lily stare."

Sirius face split into an evil grin, "The one where he gets this goofy look on his face and smiles all slow like?"

Remus nodded smugly as James gave a shout of protest, "I don't have a Lily Stare!" They all laughed and Remus didn't forget to take a picture of the embarrassed James because for once… He didn't see the war in his either.


	4. Everything

**The Time We Lost Everything**

The time they lost James was also the night they lost Lily and all trust in each other. Sirius was called an enemy, Peter was named dead, and Remus found little joy in anything.

Sirius was the one who walked through the ruined house to find the body of his dearest friend upin the floor, eyes still open, seemingly untouched and only sleeping if not for his eyes being open as is the way of the curse. Sirius, choking of a sob, closed his brother's eyes before moving on into the house to find what else had been done to the family of those he had loved so dearly.

Upon the sight of Lily laying on the floor, peaceful again if not for the fear still showing in her eyes, he dropped to his knees and moaning piteously. He had been at their wedding, been at the birth of their child. They had only so recently begun to live, Sirius knew best that they were the last ones who deserved to die.

He heard a soft coo, his head snapped up to take in the sight of young Harry, still in his crib and seemingly too young to comprehend the sight before him. He let out a shuddering breath and stood, carefully avoiding Lily as he moved over to the crib to lift him out.

The child gurgled softly and gave a soft cry and Sirius hushed him gently, providing his with a finger to hold, "There there little Harry, Unlce Padfoot's got you. Don't cry, everything….Everything will be alright. We aren't lost yet my little friend."

* * *

Peter had run for his life the moment he had called for his master, knowing all too well the danger he feared most. The wrath of Black who would surely be after him and where Voldemort would kill with a single spell; fast, simple, and condescending, Black would not be so kind.

Sirius found him with little effort much to Peter's distress but it mattered not. Peter, as he often did, despite his reputation, had another plan.

Black was called a murderer by morning.

* * *

Remus had been on a mission, an errand really when he had heard the news. When he was told second hand what had become of his closest friends. Dead. In their home that had meant to be protected by the one they had trusted the most to never spill the secret. Sirius Black.

Remus felt lost. In one night he had lost all that had ever been dear to him, James, Lily, and Peter were all dead in one night and Sirius, the one James had called his dearest friend, the one HE had called his dearest friend, had betrayed them all.

He didn't even get to see Harry before he was sent off to the one place he belonged the least.

He wasn't allowed to see Sirius either, before he was sent to the place he belonged the most. It was probably due to the fact that they all knew he'd kill him if he saw him again.


	5. Meeting Again

**The Times We Almost Lost Everything**

Sirius Black honestly couldn't complain. He had gone out exactly as he had once promised James he would, on one drunken night when the teo had gotten so lost in the woes of war they had fallen to talk of dying.

He couldn't honestly say it had hurt either, not the spell Bella had hit him with nor the veil he had fallen into. None of it hurt. But this did. Seeing the two of them again, after so long of blaming himself, it hurt like Hell to see them both again.

James had eyes that spoke of ages he'd never lived but had known. The wisdom twinkling in his eyes just as brightly as the mischievous smile shone out across the room as he gazed. His hair was ruffled, far wilder than Harry's ever was as, about halfway through knowing him, James had simply given up on brushing at all.

He nose was still bent from the one wayward bludger he'd once accidently sent towards him in practice and the scar on his life showed proof even still of the one time he had taken the changing steps at a run and had to finish with a jump so as to avoid falling to his death. He had landed on the wall with his face.

His square frames shone out, accenting his hazel eyes as he smiled at Sirius, his clothes looking new and warm and all too real.

Lily stood at his side, looking gentle, serene and calm just as she always had save when she had been cross. He firey hair was down and it fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back. It framed her face and brought out her green eyes, making them appear to be the most vibrant, alive shade of emerald he had ever seen.

Her smile was soft and kind, her eyes showing a different form of wisdom than her husband's. A motherly wisdom she had only had time to sharpen for a year before she had died and yet, as Sirius gazed at them mutely…. They were both so alive.

"Sirius."

He jumped in surprise, looking at James in wonder, amazed he was speaking, amazed it wasn't jst a dream.

"Sirius, thank you for taking care of Harry."

Sirius felt tears well up in his eyes as he shook his head once, denying for a moment that it could be true.

"Thank you for taking care of him when we could not and thank you Sirius, thank you so much for bringing life back to Remus again."

He turned to look at Lily again and let a tear fall from his face as he saw the sincerity in her eyes, "Don't."

James took a step toward him, a sad smile on his face, one that seemed so similar to the one he had always worn when comforting them back at Hogwarts, "Siriu-"

"Don't thank me. If it weren't for me. If I hadn't agreed- If I had just opened my eyes! You could still be with him…."

James smiled sadly, tears in his own eyes as he heard his friend's voice and his words, "No Sirius, we chose to chance the secret keeper. We are at fault just as much as you are. Harry- Harry may never know how much we owe to you though Sirius. You exposed Peter, you gave Remus hope again and you brought my son joy in a life in which he knew little of it."

Lily stepped forward and took Sirius's hand earnestly, "Sirius if it weren't for you, Harry might- Harry might be with us now. You got him out of that house. You took him to safety, to Hagrid. You sought him out just so you could see how he'd grown-"

Her voice trailed off, choked with tears, unable to continue speaking for a moment, "You offered him a home and whats more, you gave him hope. What more can we thank you for?"

Sirius wept freely and she pulled him to her, rubbing his hair gently, smiling through her tears at the man who had taken care of her son. James closed his eyes tightly, pressing them closed in hopes of keeping his tears at bay but was defeated by the sounds of his wife and friend weeping.

* * *

Peter died knowing very well what pain felt like. He writhed in agony, feeling only fain for what seemed like ages after his death until all at once he was sitting in a white room with no walls, floor, or ceiling; just endless white.

He blinked with confusion and turned around to look for clues as to his surroundings.

"Peter."

He froze, eyes closing in horrified silence, hoping desperately he had mistaken that voice for another. Surely… Surely he had not take Harry with him, God forgive him if he did."

He turned slowly to face the voice and found, to his horror, James instead. He stood quietly, hands in his pockets, shoulders slightly slouched, eyes a little cold even as he smiled brightly, "Glad you could join us."

Peter shook his head quickly, begging in silence to be treated to some kinder Hell.

"Peter." The voice of Lily.

"Blimey Wormtail, do you ever think for yourself?" Peter's eyes opened indignantly and he turned to face Black who merely laughed, eyes distant.

Peter couldn't help but pause as he took in the sight of Sirius Black, looking far younger and cleaner than he had been since the night at Godric's Holow. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail, his bangs framining his face as he smirked at Peter.

"Im here, aren't I?" His words surprise himself even so he's not surprised when Black blinks in startled amusement, "So you are, but that then leaves us to wonder how you died."

Peter frowned and looked down at his hands, breath catching in his throat at the sight of his renewed hand, flesh and bone once again, "I-i-i….. choked myself. Rather… The hand killed me for not obeying an order that would have gotten him killed…."

"Harry?"

He nodded at Lily, too ashamed to meet her eyes.

James sighed, "Peter…. You were once a good friend of mine-"

"Don't."

They all looked at their once timid friend in surprise, "Ive already come to realize that… this is goodbye. My Hell… well… This just makes sense. Ive paid for the pain ive caused and I've no doubt ill pay again from time to time when soething I've done hurts another but… Your heaven is no longer my heaven."

Sirius smirked slightly, seeming genuinely sad as he spoke, "Done following us then?"

Peter smiled just a little, "Frankly Black, Im done following anything. Id much rather just sit, read or walk for as long as time may allow me."

Sirius nodded, looking at the man admiringly, no longer the balding ugly man he had been but the much younger and friendly one he had once called friend, "Youre not running away from me are you?"

Peter smiled, his smallish black eyes fitting quite well with his mousy brown hair that fell just above them, "Im quite done running too. I think, for once, I'll just mind my own business."

James had laughed slightly and clapped him on the shoulder, "Thank you Wormtail. For saving my son when it counted."

Lily seemined uncomfortably, "This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did but… thank you."

Sirius gave a soft smile and a mock salute beore following the two into the endless white surrounding where they faded into nothing.

* * *

Remus appeared with a gasp, taking in the sight surrounding him quickly. The ground seemed to be one large, giant pensieve, for what, he wasn't yet sure for all he saw at the mosmtn were muddled colors and confused images.

"Remus?"

He turned to face Tonks hurriedly, seeing her clean and calm and confused. Her hair was a vibrant bubblegum pink and her eyes were a soft azure blue. She was dressed simply, comfortably and seemed rather calm for the moment as she gazed at him in wonder.

"Remus… You look?"

"Dashing? Handsome? Pretty perhaps? I always thought so didn't I James?"

Remus and Tonks both turned immediately to face the three awaiting friends, all smiling at them in amused glee.

Remus, unable to help himself, looking down at his profile and then back up at Sirius who was still grinning at him. For the first time in as far as he cared to think he was wearing good, comfortable, completely unprofessional clothes. He was wearing a pair of sweats that hugged his hips closely and socks with no holes and a comfortable and tasteful tanktop that he had lost in sixth year.

The part that had shocked him the most however was his complete lack of monsterous scars. There were scars here and there sure but those were scars he was proud to have, scars with lessons behind them not scars tha brought a feeling of shame behind them.

James spoke, "Thank you both… for everything you've done. Im… Im so sorry."

Remus hugged him in a most unexpected bonecrushing hug, holding his close and clutching the back of his head, golding tightly as if afraid it weren't real. He let out a shuddering breath and pulled away, hugging Lily in just the same way and by the time he reached Sirius, he was prepared for the force behind the hug.

"Dora. These are my friends."

Dora nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes as she hugged each of them in turn and laughing softly as Sirius whispered something to her. They all seemed to happy, so alive and real that she knew without a doubt that she was dead.

Lily finally allowed a somber look to cross her face, "Im so sorry for everything… I-"

Remus shook his head even as Dora spoke, "We knew it might happen, from the very beginning we did byt we still went through with it. This is the life we've chosen."

Remus held his wife close, "I just wish we knew if our son was alright."

James smiled softly, "How do you think we were able to tell if Harry was alright? Look down Remus, im sure youll get it."

Dora looked down and gasped excitedly, "We can watch him then? Keep and eye out for our little Teddy?"

Lily nodded softly, "There are so many who we want to watch, I know. Mothers, Fathers, brothers, sister, sons and daughters, what with how many are joining it only makes sense."

Remus felt a sudden weight around his neck and smiled as he reached up to feel his camera, "I suppose there is a lot to be happy for then… Thank you."


	6. Reflection of James Potter

It was a little known fact that of all the Marauders, it was James who held everyone together.

While Remus was the logical one, the calm thinker, the man with the plan he was also prone to trying to make decisions based on what he deemed to be best for the group and not what the group deemed to be best. Such as whether or not he should be allowed at Hogwarts.

Sirius was the silly one who, with his jokes and laughter could patch nearly any argument in a moment, but he was also plagued with the insecurities of his family.

Peter was, kind, timid and hard to stay cross with and yet was often difficult to get along with due to his inability to decide upon anything of value or meaning for fear of offending others.

James was James. The boy who never changed, the same one who had been infatuated by one Lily Evans since first year and had been the binding force that held them all together.

He was also the force that pulled them apart and, when the time came, back again so to speak. Whether he had a part to play in Teddy's love for photography, his changing hair color or his happy go lucky attitude that thought things out before acting despite with Ginny might think was debatable.

It could be said that would have never had any of those things if he had never been convinced to stay by one James Potter.

It was sure though that James had had an effect of young Harry who would for the rest of his life strive to prove he was worthy of being his son, worthy of being a Gryffindor and most or worthy of being a father.

James had had an effect on one young Sirius Black who, if he had gone ahead with his old plans to join the dark side may have turned the tides, may have changed history completely without much effort at all.

He had had an effect on Wormtail whether he liked to admit it or not. It had been his words that had rung clear in his head on his final night, the night when his hand had turned against him upon realizing his desire to free the boy.

He had had an effect on James Sirius who, true to his name was true to his friends and family and would be until given no other choice but to accept a lost cause, something both namesakes were glad he never had to do.

He was a wild one who got along well with Teddy predictably. Thus, unintentionally he also had an effect on Fred Junior who, seeing the two of them followed eagerly and was soon their equal.

James Potter was a trouble maker it seemed, lost to war but found in peace when reflecting old photographs in an attic of Time When They Almost Lost Everything.


End file.
